1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a gas block for a gas operated firearm.
2. Prior Art
Gas operated M-16 style firearms are generally well known in the art. They include a gas tube connected between the front sight and the receiver. The front sight is affixed to the barrel by pins. Examples of this configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,155; 4,536,982; and 4,663,875.